Call of the Dragon
by Seraphis88
Summary: Rebecca Drake is new to Angel Grove and immediately meets the team when she spars against Jason at a Martial Arts Expo. From becoming Rita's new soldier and her growing attraction to the leader of the Power Rangers, her life isn't normal, especially when she has two newborns she has to take care of. NO TOMMY. All rights go to Saban and Disney. I only own my characters.


"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo," The announcer says as a man on the mat performs a weapons kata with rattan sticks. He was very impressive, earning a multitude of applause from the audience when he finished. "Let's hear it for that awesome display of martial arts."

Off to the side, four teens stood by a boy in red as they get him pumped up for his match. "Alright there, Jason. Now remember, think positive, concentrate your moves." Zack tells him.

"Yeah, focus your mind as well as your body." Trini says as she lightly hits his stomach.

"Thanks guys." Jason tells them with a smile as he looks over at his opponent. "But it looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

They all look over to see a young blonde warming up for the match. Zack and Jason seem to be the only ones who recognize her as the other three were confused. The girl couldn't be much older than them and was dressed in a green tank top, black sweat pants and white shoes. She had a willowy build with defined muscles on her arms from training and her blonde was pulled back from her slightly tan face in a ponytail. They couldn't see how she could be such a threat to their friend.

"Is that Rebecca Drake?" Zack asks astonished.

"Yeah that's her." Jason confirms as his friend continues to stare wide-eyed at the girl.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kim asks confused.

The two boys turn back to their confused friends with looks of disbelief. "Are you telling me you have never heard of Rebecca Drake?" Zack asks incredulously. "Three-time WKF gold medalist and one of the youngest people to even have a fifth degree black belt in karate?" When Billy, Trini and Kim shake their heads no, he sighs before explaining, "She became a big thing when she won three gold medals last year in women's individual and team kata, as well as the light-weight Kumite at the World Karate Championships last year. She became an instant celebrity for quite some time afterward. She disappeared from the spotlight soon after and no one has seen her since, well until now."

The five friends watch as the girl does a complicated maneuver with punches, kicks and blocks, surprising Kim at how flexible the girl was. She saw bits of gymnastics combined with her technique, making her more nimble and agile. "Wow." She says for the rest of them.

"Man, that girl is pumped." Zack says with awe.

"I heard that there's a new kid in school. Maybe that's her?" Trini says, remembering hearing about someone starting tomorrow.

"Coming up, a karate match between Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." The announcer calls, alerting the teens that the match was about to start.

"Good luck, Jason." Kim says with a smile aimed at her friend before the others retreated back to the sidelines to watch the match.

* * *

Rita Repulsa looks at the girl in green through her telescope, watching as she practiced with impressive skill. The sorceress became giddy at the thought of her new plan as she pulls back, "Oh do you see that girl, she'd make a perfect Green Ranger!"

Goldar just growls in response as Baboo and Squatt exchange surprised looks. "You mean one of their own kind?" Baboo asks stupidly.

"Of course." Goldar answers with a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, I'm such a genius." Rita praises herself as she walks up to her balcony.

"How brilliant!" Goldar says with realization. "The Power Rangers destroyed by another teenager."

"Yes!" The sorceress says with a grin as she starts to plan it out in her head.

* * *

The match between Jason and Rebecca was underway with obvious tension lingering in the audience. Fans of karate got absolutely giddy when they heard her name called out, remembering her feats last year in the WKF Championship, resulting in many cheers for her to win. Other's cheered for Jason, including his friends, as they watched the evenly-matched individuals. So far they were tied with one point each as Jason flips backward away from her kick.

Back on his feet, Jason dodged the roundhouse kick to his head before ducking underneath a jump-spinning, reverse crescent kick. When he sees her land, he lashes out with a side kick to her stomach, sending her sprawling back onto her back. After regaining her breath, she rolls back over her shoulder to stand in a fighting stance, keeping her breathing slow and calm.

The referee holds hand out to Jason as he says, "Back to the center. Judges' call one point." His friends cheer from the sidelines as they see him in the lead.

Glancing at the clock, Rebecca notices that only forty-two seconds remain in the match. Hearing the referee call for them to get into fighting positions, she pulls her attention back to match as he waves for it to start. Rolling under Jason's flying side kick and backflipping over his sweep, she ducks underneath his hook kick before using a hook kick to swing him to the ground in a takedown. She lets go when the referee calls it, swinging back to her feet. Jason follows soon after, taking deep breaths and keeping his eyes on her.

"Back to center!" The referee calls out before holding a hand towards Rebecca as she got into position. "Judges' call one point." Her fans cheer as they notice them tied once again with thirty-seven seconds left on the clock. "Fighting stance!"

Dropping into fighting stance, the two opponents keep their eyes on one another. Both were covered in a layer of sweat from the gruelling match. When the referee waves his hand go, Rebecca immediately uses a roundhouse kick, which Jason dodges as he ducks underneath to the other side of the mat. She quickly turns to face him as she uses a side kick and throws a punch. Jason catches her fist but is thrown off-guard when she sweeps him, making him land on his back as she motions a punch to the stomach.

At the ref's call, she gets back to her feet and takes a step back, watching as Jason got back to his feet. "Back to center!" The ref calls again as they each go to their respective places. Waving a hand at Rebecca, he calls out, "Judges' call one point." Now the score was three to two, with Rebecca in the lead and thirty seconds remained. "Fighting stance!"

Dropping down into their stances, the ref waves at them to begin. Jason attacks first with a crescent kick, which Rebecca dodges as she ducks underneath his leg to face him. Retaliating with her own crescent kick, she follows up with a jumping snap kick, forcing Jason to lean back to dodge the kick that was close to his face. She continues with a spinning reverse crescent kick before throwing out a punch, but is stopped when the referee sees Jason out of bounds. Calling them back to the center, he gives another point to Rebecca making her two points ahead of him.

Starting again, Jason uses a jump spinning crescent kick which she dodges before using a side kick to hit Rebecca in the stomach. The ref calls for them to the center, giving Jason one point. His friends cheer seeing their friend only one point behind with only four seconds left.

Getting into their fighting stances, he waves for them to begin. Rebecca immediately starts with a side kick, causing Jason to block with his arms before she throws out multiple punches. Seeing him throwing his knee towards her stomach, she steps back and sweeps his feet before he could get time to recover his balance.

Jason lands on his back, making the ref call them back to center. "Judges' call one point." He motions towards Rebecca, who looks slightly out of breath as the bell rings, signalling the end of the match. "Winner is Rebecca Drake." The crowd cheers as she smiles. "Bow to me." Both Jason and Rebecca turn to him, feet together and hands to their sides, before bowing. "Bow to each other." They turn to face one another, and keeping eye contact, bow to one another.

Jason steps forward to shake her hand, "Good match, you kept me going."

She smiles at him as she shakes his hand firmly. "Thanks, you gave me a real workout as well. Been awhile since I found someone who could give me a challenge."

"Same here." Jason tells her before asking, "You just move here?"

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago." Rebecca tells him. "But I was out of town for a bit, thus why you haven't seen me in school." Seeing a woman coming towards her, she adds, "Hey I gotta go. It was nice to meet you, Jason."

"See you around." He says with a smile back at her before heading over towards his friends. They praise him for his skills, letting him know they were impressed with his moves despite his loss.

"You were awesome, Jason." Zack tells him as Billy puts a towel on Jason's shoulder.

Taking the water bottle from Kim, he starts walking away with the others following. "I didn't win." He tells them before taking a drink. He glances over at Rebecca as he sees her conversing with a tall blonde woman who looked to be her mother. She was holding two tiny infants in her arms as she conversed with the girl.

"Oh come on Jason." Trini scolds him as puts an arm around his shoulders, breaking his gaze from Rebecca. "In karate, it's the dignity and spirit which you compete that's the most important."

"I know." Jason sighs before turning to them. "Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower and I'll meet you guys at the juice bar."

Getting murmurs of agreement from the others, Jason walks towards the locker rooms. He catches a glimpse of Rebecca, and glances over to see her patting her face with a towel before she takes one of the babies from the woman's arms and rocks it in her arms with a soft smile on her face. With a small smile, he continues on to the locker room.

* * *

Next day at Angel Grove High School, Kim was at her locker as Bulk and Skull, two wannabe bullies walk up.

"Hey babe, need a big strong man to help you out?" Skull asks as he flexes his nonexistent muscles.

Kim scoffs as she turns to face them. "Dream on, Skull," She tells him before turning back to her locker.

Walking around the corner, Rebecca notices one of the girls who was with Jason yesterday being harassed by two boys. Walking up behind them, she hears the big one say, "Time to teach her a lesson."

Setting down her backpack, she places her hands on her hips, "Now boys, that's no way to treat a lady." The two bullies turn to see a girl in a black crop top, high-rise green shorts and black combat boots behind them. She had her blonde hair loose around her shoulders and her hands on her hips.

"I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson." The bigger of the two says before reaching a hand out to grab her.

Grabbing his hand, she pulls him toward her causing him to stumble and uses the momentum to flip him onto his back. Brushing her hands off, Rebecca turns towards the smaller of the two as he stares wide-eyed at her, "Perhaps it would be best if you and your friend leave." She says it as a suggestion, but Skull hears the underlying threat hidden in her words.

He nods quickly as he helps his friend up, who was also staring wide-eyed at her. "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time." Bulk says nervously before he and Skull turn to flee, causing Kim to chuckle in amusement.

Picking up her bag, the blonde walks towards her and breathes in before letting it out, "Ah, gotta love the stench of terrorized bullies in the morning." She says sarcastically to the brunette.

Kim laughs. "Thanks, that was really nice of you," she tells the girl.

Rebecca shrugs and gives her a smile, "It's no problem."

"I'm Kimberly, you new around here?" The brunette asks.

"Yeah, I'm Rebecca." She holds out a hold and the brunette shakes it before taking her hand back.

"Do you want to get together with some us after school?" Kim asks her, wanting to get to know the girl that Jason and Zack were talking about. "You know nothing major, like hang out at the youth center?"

Rebecca looks at her and sees complete sincerity in her eyes, causing her to warm up to her. She had a feeling that she would be a good friend to have. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you then." She answers before turning and walking away.

* * *

"Soon young Rebecca, you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the sixth Power Coin." Rita says as she pulls back from her telescope, witnessing the exchange between her and the Pink Ranger. After chanting the first part of the spell she says, "You will become my evil Green Ranger after you face my Putties in a test." She finishes chanting the spell causing a sinister smile to come to her face as she cackles in glee.

* * *

After school, Rebecca was walking with a few classmates before she splits off from them and turns to walk down an alley heading towards the youth center. Not long after she enters, clay-like figures jump out causing her to drop her bag in surprise.

"What are these things?" She asks to no one in particular as they surround her.

Rebecca gets kicked in the stomach by one of the figures, sending her stumbling back into another one, who pushes her forward to the ground on her stomach. Going into a front roll, she turns to face all of them in a fighting stance. As one charges at her, she flips it before stomping on its chest, knocking it out. Seeing another sending a kick at her head, she ducks before hitting it with a palm strike and spinning side kick. As that one hits the ground, two of them charge at her from both sides and flipped back right before they hit each other. With them stumbling, she easily took them out with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and a knee to the chest. Turning back to the last one, it slams into her sending her to her back as it landed on top of her. Bringing her legs to her chest, she kicks it over her head before standing up and delivering a jump spinning crescent kick, knocking it into a pile of garbage and boxes.

Looking around cautiously, Rebecca sees the figures knocked out on the ground before they disappear. Coming out of her aggressive stance, she mutters to herself, "Why did they attack me?"

* * *

"Yes, this girl is truly the one that shall become my evil Green Ranger." Rita says with glee as lightning shoots out of her staff, causing her henchmen to cower in fear. "Prepare my crystal ball to receive her!"

* * *

"It's like a bad dream," Rebecca says as she goes to pick up her bag but stops as the wind picks up around her. Pulling away from her bag, she puts a hand up to shield her eyes from the wind. "What the hell is going on?" she asks as she looks around.

"Rebecca, I have chosen you!" Rita says on top of a building looking down at the girl. Using her staff, she transports Rebecca, leaving the girl's bag behind. The sorceress teleports back to her palace as her new Ranger is placed in the crystal ball. "Oh there you are. You arrived at last," she says taking the ball into her hand and turns towards her henchmen. "What do you think?"

"She's perfect Your Evilness." Squatt says.

Placing the crystal ball down, Rita starts chanting before saying, "Receive the Power!" Finishing the chanting, she calls out, "Arise my Green Ranger!"

Sitting up, Rebecca eyes glow green as the spell takes effect. Standing up with a face wiped of any emotion, she asks, "How can I serve my Empress?"

"As a Ranger, you can now enter the Command Center. There you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers: Jason, the Red Ranger; Zack, the Black Ranger; Kimberly, the Pink Ranger; Billy, the Blue Ranger; and Trini, the Yellow Ranger." Rita says to her before continuing, "Now prepare to receive the sixth Power Coin and become my Green Ranger."

Holding up her hand, Rebecca looks down as a gold coin with a dragon's foot appears in her hand, curling her fingers around it.

"Now morph into the Green Ranger!" Rita orders.

Morphing into the Green Ranger, Rebecca looks down at herself. She had a golden shield covering her chest and shoulders, golden arm bands at her upper arms, gold trimming on her boots, gloves and skirt; and a gold morpher on her belt. Smirking underneath her helmet she says, "To the fall of Zordon and destruction of the Power Rangers!"

* * *

Rebecca teleports into the Power Rangers' Command Center and looks around at the consoles as she cautiously steps forward.

"_You know what to do,"_ Rita's voice says in the girl's head.

"Your wish is my command, Empress." The Green Ranger says vehemently as she enters the main area.

Rebecca looks around before noticing Alpha-5 in the corner, who seems to be turned off. Walking over, she pulls out a computer disc containing a virus and shoves it into the robot's CPU, causing it to wake up.

"Alert! Alert! Hostile takeover!" The robot cries out.

"Sweet dreams, tin head!" She growls before pulling out the wires that were connected to Alpha-5 making him slump forward.

"_**How is it possible that you are here?" **_Zordon asks as he comes out of his meditative sleep. _**"Only one who has a Power Coin may enter this fortress, undetected."**_

"Yes, I have the Coin," the Green Ranger says as she lifts her hand up before balling it into a fist, "and the Power, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

"_**So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to." **_Zordon says.

"Right Zordon," Rebecca says before pointing to herself, "I am her Green Ranger and she is my Queen."

"_**Rebecca, she has you under a spell. Let me help, I can save you." **_Zordon says trying to get her to reconsider.

"Worry about saving yourself, old man." She spats out before starting to rip out wires from the consoles.

"_**No, you must not do this." **_Zordon says as she continues to rip out wires and consoles. _**"Alpha? Alpha-5? Wake up Alpha! You must warn the other Power Rangers. Rebecca, stop! You don't know what you're doing." **_His image starts to flicker out. _**"No, I'm losing power. Losing contact with your dimension." **_Pulling out a few more wires, the Green Ranger hears him say, _**"Rebecca, no!" **_

Laughing to herself Rebecca says, "It is done, my Empress. Zordon has been eliminated, and the Power Rangers are next." Glancing at the last flickering images of the enemy of her Empress, she says, "So long Zordon, my work here is done." Touching her belt, she teleports away from the Command Center.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove Billy, Zack and Jason were waxing the Radbug. Jason thoughts were still on the Drake girl as she finishes his side. He never met someone quite like her, even though he didn't even know her that well. He saw that she kept a clear head and never used her emotions to cloud her judgment. Billy and Zack were completely oblivious to his wandering thoughts as the Blue Ranger says from the front, "I don't think I've ever seen this clean."

Zack chuckles before saying, "Yeah, well it's going to be styling after Zack's Wax."

Hearing this, Jason raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Zack's Wax?" He throws his rag, hitting Zack in the face.

"Hey!" Zack laughs before throwing it back as Kim and Trini walk up behind him.

"Hey what's up?" Trini asks with a smile.

"Hey ladies, just in time," Zack says cheerfully as he hands Kim his rag. "Just grab a rag and join in."

Handing the rag back to him, Kim says, "No I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" He asks, noticing how sad Kim was.

"Rebecca." Trini answers causing Kim to send her a look.

"The girl that I fought in the competition? What about her?" Jason asks confused.

"Yeah, she was supposed to meet me at the youth center and she never showed." Kim explains with her hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe something came up." Zack tells her.

Offering a shrug, Kim exchanges a glance with the rest of her friends when they hear their communicators beep. Crowding around Jason, they hear Alpha's voice stuttering, "R-Rangers, can y-you read m-me?"

"Alpha, you're breaking up." Jason tells him, trying to understand what the robot was saying.

Looking down at his communicator, Billy tells them, "The communicators, they're not functional. Teleportation's down."

"Guys, something is seriously wrong." Trini says worried about their robot companion.

"We've got to get to the Command Center." Jason tells them.

"The Radbug," Billy says as he gestures towards the car that was just clean.

"It's the only way to fly," Zack tells them before they follow him to the car and climb in.

* * *

"Alpha sounded upset." Trini points out as the car was flying in the sky, Billy piloting it.

"Yeah, I think something bad is going down." Jason agrees with her.

"I bet Rita's up to something." Kim suggests as she exchanges looks with Trini.

"Can't this thing go any faster Billy?" Zack asks from the back seat, with Kim and Trini.

"Alright." Billy says before he accelerates the flying car, making the other teens hold onto their seats.

* * *

Pulling into the Command Center, the Rangers slowly got out of the car as they see the destruction around them.

"Look at this place!" Jason says in shock.

"The control panels have been ripped out." Trini realizes as she steps closer to see.

"Aw man, this place is totaled." Zack complains.

"Look!" Kim cries as she looks at Zordon's tube. "Zordon's gone."

They rush forward towards Alpha-5, who wasn't acting like himself. Billy was the first to reach him and asks, "Alpha, what happened?"

Instead of answering, he repeats what he said to them over the communicators, making the others confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Zack asks concerned.

"Someone must have fed a virus into his databanks." Billy tells them.

"Billy, will you help him?" Trini asks.

Seeing the disk in Alpha's back, Billy grabs it and pulls it out, reverting Alpha back to normal. "Power Rangers, you're here!" He says in happiness.

"Who did this to you?" Zack asks him. "Where's Zordon?"

"All memory chips have been scrambled. No recollection. Was barely able to contact you." He answered.

"Someone obviously broke into the Command Center." Jason pointed out.

"But who?" Trini asks. "No one has access to this place without a Power Coin."

Kim points towards the Viewing Globe when she notices something. "Look."

Walking towards it, the Rangers see a giant Goldar. Turning towards Alpha, Jason says, "Alpha, we have to stop him, you be alright?"

"I am semi-operational." Alpha informs them. "You take care of Goldar; I'll try to locate Zordon."

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason calls out.

"Mastodon!" Zack calls out.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim cries out.

"Triceratops!" Billy yells.

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!" Trini calls out.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason bellows.

* * *

Arriving at the scene, the Rangers are immediately ambushed by a group of Putties. High above watching them fight, the Green Ranger observes their fight with the clay-like figures. "To the beginning of the end for the Power Rangers!" She says to herself as she sees Goldar come into view.

Watching the Rangers battle Goldar in their Megazord provided a unique opportunity for Rebecca to observe their fighting style. They seemed to take a more offensive stance in fighting making them easier to hit in battle. When Goldar disappears, much to the Rangers astonishment, Billy notices a figure on the cliff.

"Who is that?" He asks, causing the others to look in the direction he was looking.

"My turn," the Green Ranger growls before jumping up to the head of the Megazord. "Time to meet the Green Ranger," she says before jumping inside.

Opening the door to the cockpit of the Megazord, the Rangers turn around to see a green figure attack them, ejecting them from their Megazord as the consoles of the cockpit explode. Following them down to the ground, the Green Ranger lands on her feet while the others pick themselves off the ground.

"You're finished!" She yells before running towards the Red Ranger.

The Green Ranger sends a jump snap kick, which he narrowly dodges by rolling to the side, before ducking under a kick sent by the Blue Ranger. Blocking a kick from the Yellow Ranger, Rebecca sends her to the ground with a roundhouse kick before turning to face the Pink Ranger. Blocking her kick, she punches her with enough force to send her to the floor before turning to the Black Ranger. Ducking under his jump spinning reverse crescent kick, she kicks him back with a side kick. Jumping up, she wraps her ankles around the Yellow Ranger's shoulders and grabs the Blue Ranger's head with her arms. Spinning mid-air, she flips both Rangers onto the ground before turning back to face the Pink Ranger. Dodging a slash from her Blade Blaster, Rebecca pulls out her own and deflects the slash from the Black Ranger before slashing at both of them, sending them rolling away on the ground. The Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers run to them, worried that they were seriously hurt.

"You okay?" Trini asks them with concern as she and Billy help them up.

Angry, Jason stands up to face the Green Ranger, who watched on with a sense of satisfaction. "You think you're so tough," he tells her before hitting his chest, "take me on!"

"With pleasure!" She yells before throwing her Blade Blaster at him, making him stumble back from the surprise of the blow.

Running at each other, the Green Ranger dodges a hook kick to her head before sending a reverse crescent kick. Dodging the kick, the Red Ranger exchanges kicks and punches with his opponent, with them both dodging each other's attacks. The Green Ranger eventually was able to get past his guard and sent two punches to his stomach, making the Red Ranger stagger back, before sending a flying side kick. That sent him rolling back to his team with the others running up to make sure their leader was alright.

Powering up a green energy sphere, Rebecca sends it towards the Rangers and laughs as it sends them to the ground. She watches as they get back to their feet before teleporting away.

* * *

Teleporting back to the Command Center, the Rangers, now unmorphed, see Alpha trying to contact Zordon. They were extremely tired from the fight with their newest adversary.

"Alpha," Jason calls, causing the robot to turn to face them.

"Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back." He tells them sadly.

"Well keep trying," Jason says. "We need answers now!"

"A girl in a green costume just attacked our Zords." Kim explains.

"She just busted right in!" Zack exclaims. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I'm sorry Rangers," Alpha tells them. "I don't." That was the last thing he said before shutting down, not completely recovered from the computer virus.

"This is bad news," Zack says before turning away from the others in frustration. "Man!"

"First Zordon disappears, and then this green girl shows," Kim says running her hands through her hair.

"And I think we only got a small sample of her true power." Jason points out as he gestures to the damage in the Command Center.

"This is all too weird," Trini says as she shakes her head before putting her hands on her hips. "What are we going to do?"

"Prepare ourselves," Jason answers grimly. "We don't have Zordon to help us this time."

"We have to do it on our own," Zack says looking nervous at the possibility of doing this without their mentor.

His eyes to the ground, Jason says, "I think we've only made it through round one in what's about to be a major battle." He glances up towards his friends as they share grim and solemn looks.

"Hey, look!" Billy says as he points to the Viewing Globe.

Walking towards the sphere, the teens see the Green Ranger standing on a cliff staring up into the sky with an arm raised in the air, laughing. _"To the fall of the Power Rangers!" _She says as she clenches her raised hand into a fist. _"I'll destroy you, one and all!" _

As she laughs, four of the Rangers exchange nervous glances while the Red Ranger stares at the green figure. Something about her seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know why? She was obviously a well-trained fighter if she was able to take them all on without a sweat. _No matter_, Jason thought to himself, _if she thinks she can destroy us, we'll be ready to take her on._


End file.
